A Little Talk
by Pathological Vermin
Summary: Matt and his Dad has a little talk  thus the title implies . Matt's dad edited a video about Meth and try's talking to Matt. Fluff


"Matt," Hiroaki said to his son as he walked passed to get some water. Matt stopped and looked at his father with an eye brow raised in confusion, "can we talk?"

"Uh, sure," Matt said unsure of what was going on. "I don't think I did anything wrong did I?" The 15 year blond asked.

Waving his hands frantically, "no, no. Its nothing like that."

Matt started to walk toward the sink and unsurely said, "ok." Filling up a glass cup he grabbed from the cupboard, he asked "what did you need to talk to me about?"

Grimacing slightly at the realization that he and his son didn't really just talk to just talked, "do I really need a reason to talk to you? You are my son, and we do live here alone."

The young rock star scrunched his nose and eye brows slightly, "don't remind me." Smirking a little Matt said sarcastically, "yes you do, you can make an appointment with my secretary. We'll put a rush on it and you may be penciled in next week."

"Ha ha," the late forties man said dryly. Matt turn around and took a sit across from Hiroaki setting his cup in front of him, then pulling up his other arm setting it on the table with a beer in his hand. An annoyed look spread across Hiroaki's face, "I really don't want you drinking Matt."

Sliding the beer across the table to his father Matt huffed, "if it was for me I'd have grabbed it earlier or after we're done talking." Shaking his head Matt looked up at his dad, "I so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh," smiling he opened his beer and announced, "I started editing a new video. Its about methamphetamine and what it has been doing to the youth of our culture."

Squeezing his eye, while putting his head down the young aspiring rock star lazily stated, "no dad I'm not doing Meth, thank you for the concern." Standing up Matt now annoyed said, "thanks for the confidence dad."

"Sit down," the reporter said sternly but not harshly. "I don't think your doing meth, its just that your coming of age that your going to go to parties, and with the popularity of your band you'll have these things offered to you. And I just want you to know the dangers of drugs."

Rolling his eyes Matt simply, "not doing drugs. How was your day?"

A small smile crept onto Hiroaki, "well I didn't say you did them did I?"

Smirking with a light chuckle Matt said, "no I suppose you don't. But my goal was accomplished," waging his finger Matt said, "and you know what that is right?" Pausing for a moment while he's dad started to laugh, "it was to end this awkward and unnecessary conversation."

"Fine, fine," shaking his head slightly holding up his hands up in defeat. "I know you're a good kid, not great so don't go and get that big ole head of yours any bigger, or we may have to widen the door ways." Hiroaki said while using his hands to demonstrate the expansion his head would have to take. "I do want you to watch it. If nothing else to get your input."

Sighing in defeat Matt said, "fine, you win. I'll watch your meth video," thinking that the video would be less painful then his dad telling him the drugs are bad speech.

Smiling Hiroaki reached into his bag sitting beside him on the floor at the head of the kitchen table, "we hope that this will be in classrooms. And I hope that its not to boring that you kids will fall asleep during it."

Roughfully the 48 minutes passed before it the credits started to the reporter asked his son, "so what'd you think?"

Biting his lip the young blond replied, "well the before and after pictures will make an impact. You should see if Izzy can make a meth-through the years program on his computer to see what people would look like after years of doing that." Thinking a bit more turning his attention to his dad he resumed, "also some of the news videos are going to leave them with something to talk about. Like the one where that guy had that kid with the knife held to his throat, kinda creepy."

"Yeah you'd be surprised how many videos we've found, that wasn't even the worst, it just seemed to do the right thing we were looking for it to do. You know not leave you completely devastated but something to remember it by," he commented. "What'd you think of the production value?"

Thinking before he replied Matt answered, "it was good. There's a lot of them, and I don't think this really reinvents the documentary." Sitting back looking up at the ceiling contemplating he continued, "your videos are always good this one is not much different." Looking down at his watch and noticing the time it was 9:42, "well I don't think I'm going to do my home work tonight."

Mouth widen in shock, "no, no your doing you homework." Standing up highly annoyed, "and there will be no debate, this is my house and your not going to let your life go to waste!"

Smiling while shaking his head Matt got up and started walking to his room and stopping before the hall way he calmly stated, "you worry to much, its Friday night. I'll do it tomorrow. You should probably learn what day it is before you get all high and mighty."

Putting his head down in defeat he knowing that he lost this argument, "fine smart ass go to bed. Have a good night." With that Matt gave a small salute and went off to his room. "Maybe I'm too good freaking myself out. His a good kid, pain in the ass."

Authors note: This was just a little chat that Matt and his dad has. Hope you liked this little piece of fluff.


End file.
